


[Podfic] Sepanjang perjalanan Pulang

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Stranger - Freeform, train
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jika prediksinya benar, pria ini tengah ikut membaca Maruo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sepanjang Perjalanan Pulang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282441) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Halo, ini adalah podfic dari fanfic saya yang berjudul sama.  
> Ini kali keduanya saya mencoba membuat podfic, dan uh ... ada banyak hal yang mesti saya lakukan untuk jadi lebih baik lagi wwww.

Panjang : 00:06:46

Ukuran: 15.5MB [320 Kbps]

Unduh dan  _streaming_ di [Box](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ejxqm1iw3wrw89/Sepanjang%20Perjalanan%20Pulang.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
